To Love Anew
by GP00
Summary: Lucy & Natsu leave for a year, going their separate ways. Natsu training & Lucy to work for Socerer's Weekly, the guild however does not disband. After a year they both return & reform Team Natsu. A lot can happen in a year & many things change, especially when Lucy has kept a painful secret from her closest friends. Friendships are tested, dynamics change and new love blossoms.


**A/N: A bit of backstory before you begin. If you follow the Anime (I know it happens in the Manga but for this story I'm sticking with Anime version,) but then you know Natsu leaves for a year of training and Fairy Tail is disbanded. Well in this story Fairy Tail never disbanded, however Natsu (with Happy) and Lucy both left. With Natsu's return, they both reformed Team Natsu however Lucy didn't really stay in touch with anyone aside from Cana and Team Nastu's closeness isn't what it used to be. Aside from that, the reset you'll find out as the story progresses. Happy Reading.**

 **Oh and as always all places, character and ect. belong to the great Hiro Mashima, the only thing I own is an overactive imagination - so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy was bored. It was late Thursday evening at the guild, Natsu had recently returned from his year of training, bringing Lucy back from her sabbatical working for Sorcerer's Weekly. They'd been back in Magnolia for a month now and things were finally starting to settle down. Well, in as much as they could - sadly, her old place on Strawberry Street had been rented out to another tenant. Thankfully, Cana was kind enough to let Lucy stay at her place, since the brunette lived in a fairly decent sized house her mother left her as a child. Honestly, it was nice change of pace, since her return none of Team Natsu snuck into her place, ate all her food or crept into her bed while she was sleeping. It's not that she didn't love spending time with her friends or hanging out with them outside of the guild, but with their destructive tendencies and large eating habits, the change was more welcomed than she'd expected. However, after being so busy while working for Sorcerer's Weekly, just sitting around at the guild wasn't enough to keep her occupied anymore.

"Hey Cana, I think I'm going to head to the guild library to grab a book or something, I'm bored." She said well she was seated next to the brown-haired Card Mage at the bar.

"What! You're going to read – no way! I have a better idea." She slightly stumbled up from the tall bar stool looking around the guild. With a nod to herself, she grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her to standing. Cana whistled loudly drawing attention to their guild mates, making all the dragon slayers present wince in the process.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, it seems we have a bored Celestial Mage over here." Cana raised Lucy's hand in the air. "And we can't have that, now can we! So ya'll get your asses to the big table, we're playing a game." She demanded.

Lucy couldn't help feeling slightly flustered as the occupants in residence made their way over. She watched Erza, Gray and Natsu quickly moving in position to the large table in the center of the guildhall, Juvia not far behind. Gajeel, Levy and Lily quickly falling in as well at Levy's insistence. Freed, Laxus and Bickslow were the last to slowly make their way over to the table.

"Mira, grab Lis from that back and I'll help you carry bottles and glasses over for drinks." Cana said to the Take-Over Mage, pushing Lucy to take a seat.

"Where's Master?" She asked Erza but it was Laxus who answered her.

"He's meeting with the remaining wizard saints, they're reforming the magic council and appointing new members." He said gruffly.

"Oh." Lucy replied unable to keep some of the sadness from her voice.

"So, what the hell are we playing, it better not be anything stupid." Laxus said as Mira, Lisanna and Cana approached carrying an alarming amount of hard liquor and shot glasses.

"The game is called Never Have I Ever." Some groans were heard around the table, apparently a few having played it before. "Now Luce, since you and a couple others haven't played I'll explain. We all go in a circle, you say something you've never done, for example Never Have I Ever Read a book for fun. If someone has, then you take a shot. So, on and so on. You all understand?" At a majority of theirs nods, Cana smiled a wicked grin. "And since most of the guild's away including the old perverts and our more impressionable members, don't hold back." She finished with a wink, helping Mira position the liquor bottles and shot glasses around the table. By the time they were finished each person had 5 full shots sitting in from of them, except Lily who decided he was going to sit the game out and head home.

"Okay I'll start," Cana said. "I'll go with something shockingly tame and use my example. Never Have I Ever read a book for fun."

The more obvious of the bunch all took their first shot; Freed, Lucy and Levy. Surprisingly Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Lisanna and Mira all took shots as well.

"Wow I'm impressed." She heard Cana say.

"Never Have I Ever had sex with a man." Laxus said with his signature cocky grin.

Lucy groaned internally, thinking 'here we go.' Cana and MiraJane both quickly taking their shots. Lucy couldn't help the blush that sprouted on her cheeks as she also downed hers. She wasn't shocked Levy also took a shot also with a similar blush but Erza taking her shot rather violently quickly overshadowed the raised eyebrows sent in her and Levy's direction. Apparently more had happened in the last year than she'd realized. Sadness worming its way in at the loss of connection to the Mages who were once her closest friends but then again, that was just as much her fault as it was theirs.

Bickslow grinned at Laxus, apparently those two were on the same page, because he laughed and then said, "Never Have I Ever gone down on a guy." His totems floating around his head repeating 'gone down.' While he made a vulgar and distasteful motion with his hand and cheek seemingly in case there was any doubt as to what he was referring to.

Lucy knew she was bright red but she took her shot with as much grace as she could muster, along with Erza, Levy, Cana and MiraJane.

"Who knew Cosplayer and Bookworm were such naughty girls." Bickslow practically cackled.

"Shut it Bixs." Cana said rather sharply.

"Hmm," Freed said thinking aloud. "Never Have I Ever not finished a book."

Everyone except Lucy, Levy and Erza took a shot. While Cana snorted.

Levy looked at Bickslow and Laxus with an angry scowl, there was revenge in her eyes. "Never Have I Ever made out with a girl.

Laxus raised his right eyebrow and Bickslow tilted his head before taking their shots seemingly unintimidated. Freed, Gajeel and Gray all taking their shot as well.

Lucy couldn't help looking at Cana, who eyed her back with a smirk. They both took shots, drawing everyone's attention as Bickslow shouted "No fucking way, you two!" He finished by pointing at the girls in disbelief.

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe, bunny girl is just trying to get them back." Gajeel said.

Levy blushed as Gray and Natsu agreed with Gajeel.

"Celestial Mages don't lie." Lucy said with a shrug now offended, refusing to be embarrassed.

"If they don't believe us, then we better show em then." Cana said with a deviant grin, moving her chair to face Lucy.

Lucy scowled at each of the guild members as they looked at her with disbelief evident on their faces. "Fine." Lucy huffed looking at Cana. Now it was her turn to smirk, if she was going to do this, then she was going to give them a show. Instead of turning her chair towards Cana, she stood up and straddled the brunette's lap.

"Holy shit." She heard Laxus say as she crossed her wrists behind Cana's neck and brought her lips roughly to the Card Mage's yielding mouth. Cana matching Lucy's pace thrusting her tongue against other girls playfully. Lucy feeling arousal spike her system gave in as Cana's hands slid down from her hips to cup her ass under her skirt. Lucy let aggression take over as she roughly pulled the card mage's hair at the root grinding herself down into Cana's lap as the brunette let out a breathy moan as Lucy pulled Cana's head slightly back for a deeper kiss. Hearing the sound coming from Cana and Mira's shocked "Oh my." Brought Lucy back to her surroundings and Lucy gently moved back out of the kiss, both girls momentarily breathless not breaking eye contact, keeping their faces less than a foot apart.

Lucy turned her head to look at the shocked faces of their guild mates and smirked, Cana laughed as she must have noticed their stunned expressions as well. Then Lucy made directed eye contact with Gajeel and scowled, "Never call me a lair." With that she untangled herself from Cana and returned to her seat. "Who's next?" She asked aloud. When the boys in particular still sat there stunned, mouths hanging open and blood gushing out of their noses. Lucy couldn't help herself as she joined Cana's laugh. Freed who always seemed to have his stoic mask firmly in place, not only held a handkerchief held to his nose, he also sported a blush so red there was no longer an inch of his normally fair complexion visible.

"I think we broke them." Cana said with a playful nudge.

"I believe Gajeel was next." Freed said, his blush slightly fading as he made sure no evidence of his bloody nose was left behind.

"Ummm… Oh…Uh… Damn." Gajeel started rather speechless. "Never Have I Ever seen something that hot." No one spoke as everyone around the table took their shot.

"If you think that was hot you should see-," Cana began only to be cut off with Lucy's hand violently covering her mouth.

"Behave." She said sternly. At Cana's look of surrender, she released her.

"Aww man I really wish we heard what she was going to say." Bickslow complained.

"I think it's for the best, that whatever it was, is forever kept a mystery." Freed said to the Seith Mage looking rather uncomfortable.

"Gees Luce- you're just full of surprises." Gray said off-handedly.

Which now had Juvia glaring daggers at her.

"Never Has Juvia Ever kissed Gray-sama."

Lucy shrugged at Juvia, she hadn't, the relief on the water mage's face was short lived however when Cana took a shot.

"New Love Rival!" She spouted vehemently.

"Chill, we were kids." Cana said unruffled, ignoring the obsessed girl.

"Uh, Never Have I Ever had sex with a guildmate." Gray said in a way to appease Juvia who finally stopped glaring daggers at the card mage.

Cana and Bickslow took their shots, smirking at one another. Lucy didn't miss the heated look that passed between Freed and Mirajane as they both took their shots. Or the blush Levy sported as she and Gajeel took theirs. Mira's look quickly lost heat as she looked at the Word Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer, now with hearts in her eyes. She might not have said it out loud for once, but you could practically hear Mira shouting about babies telepathically.

"Ummmm, Never Have I Ever mated." Natsu said blushing, uncharacteristically quiet since his return from training.

"Flame-brain, we already said that." Gray said.

"Stupid popsicle, no you all didn't! Laxus said sex with a man and you said guildmate, plus mating is completely different!" Natsu practically shouted, clearly trying to get his point across without coming to blows with the Ice Make Mage.

"He's right." Gajeel said taking a shot along with Levy. Freed and Mira also took a shot. Lucy didn't miss the sadden look Cana shot her as they both took theirs. Lucy also couldn't help the lone tear that ran down her left cheek.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Lucy said, quickly getting up and moving towards the restroom, trying to contain her tears.

* * *

 **Cana POV**

Aww shit! That idiot had to go and remind Luce of all her crap.

"I don't get it, what just happened?" Bickslow said, not missing Lucy's sad expression or how the light seemed to dim in the normally sunny Celestial Mage.

Cana only knew what she did because she was with Luce when it all started but surprisingly the blonde had stayed rather tight lipped over the last year and a half – especially if the confused expressions of her other closest friends where any indication.

"Natsu!" Erza said menacingly, pulling her sword from its scabbard.

"What!" He shouted ignorantly, putting his hands up in gesture of compliance.

"Erza, it's fine." Cana found herself saying. "Luce has a secret and it has nothing to do with Natsu."

"What? What's going on?" Levy asked now very concerned.

"Dammit! I just wanted tonight to be fun." Cana said huffing under her breath, her eyes softening as she looked in the direction Lucy left in.

She nudged Laxus with her foot. "Is she crying in there?"

Laxus sporting a grim expression nodded.

"Nothing to worry about, I got it handled." Cana said getting up and going in the direction Lucy left in.

"Hey hun- you okay in here?" Cana asked as she opened the ladies' bathroom door. Lucy was hunched over the sinking, hands covering her face as she tried to muffle her sobs. "Come here. It's okay" Cana said stepping inside the room, before Lucy rushed over and hugged her. Cana embraced Lucy and felt tears well up in her eyes too. She knew what the Celestial Mage was going through. Granted it'd happened about 12 years ago, if you count the 7-year time loss, but she'd lost the guy she'd loved as well. Maybe that's why Lucy didn't feel the need to tell anyone else but it definitely brought the two of them much closer together the last year and a half.

"Why? Why did he have to die… he was so good and strong. I thought… I thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know. It sucks ass but sometimes shitty things happen to good people. You both deserved to spend the rest of your lives together but it just wasn't in the cards." She sighed, "As fucking cliché as this is going to sound, just be glad of the time you spent together and the love, no matter how brief you both shared. You know I love you Luce but you can't keep beating yourself up or living in the past."

"Cana I- thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm not going to lie it hurts hearing that but it's the truth, I know that." Lucy said hugging her as her tears gradually began to fade.

"Why don't you clean yourself up, maybe call Cancer to fix your make-up and I'll take care of crowd control. Do you want me to say anything, cuz I'm pretty sure the dragon slayers can hear every word we're saying?"

"Fuck." Lucy said aloud groaning. "You know what, I don't give a damn anymore, I've lived with this secret for far too long. In fact, you know what I need-"

"What? Come on, tell Cana exactly what you need?" She couldn't help saying in relief, letting her playful nature that Luce found so comforting take over.

"Honestly, I need someone to fuck me into oblivion until I can't even remember my own damn name. It's been too long. You're right living in the past is doing nothing for me, it's been a year since he died and we weren't together very long to begin with. Yes, I loved him. Yes, we were engaged and I would have married him but I can't keep going on this way."

"Hell yeah that's what I like to hear! We'll find a club still open after I wrap this shit up and find you a hunk for the night." Cana said with a wink.

Cana left Lucy to clean herself up. Now that the girl made up her mind she wasn't pulling any punches and Cana knew just how to get Luce out of her funk.

"Alright ya'll sorry but Luce and I are done for the evening. We're heading out to find a club and some men to get us laid." Cana said. "Anyone else want to join?"

"Who was she talking about?" Natsu asked sadly. "Luce was really getting married?"

Cana sat down with a frustrated scowl and sigh. She'd hoped what she'd said would distract the others from the conversation in the bathroom but apparently Natsu was single-minded on occasion.

"I talked Lucy into coming out with me one night, one of my favorite clubs was having a masquerade night. I thought Luce would be happy to let loose without worrying about anyone finding out who she was, freedom in being anonymous for the night. Apparently she let a little too loose and hooked up with a guy thinking it was a one-time deal, and well… the two fell in love. He was undercover working for the council looking to capture a dark mage using forbidden love potions at clubs in the area. Shit, why am I putting this off- we all knew him, maybe not well, but we knew him. It was Lahar." Mira and Levy gasped and Erza looked sad, tears escaping her eyes.

"You mean?" Erza said, knowing he died when the council was attacked.

"Yeah, Jackel killed him in the explosion." Cana couldn't help running her face with her hands as her buzz started to wear off. She noticed she still had a full shot sitting in front of her and she took it. "He'd asked her to marry him about a week before. She'd planned to tell everyone, they'd been dating 4, maybe 5 months but Luce was really happy and she finally had something all to herself, you know. She might not have even told me if I hadn't been there when it started. And, well… I became a convenient cover when they would see each other."

"That's what she was so happy about. I thought there was someone, she even hinted at it but she never came out and said it." Levy said, past conversations seeming to finally click in place.

"Yeah, and that's why she left to take her break from the guild. She wanted to start over and get past everything." Cana said sadly.

"Damn you guys are mood killers." Bickslow said. His totems repeating "mood killers."

Laxus growled at the Seith Mage causing him to put his hands up in capitulation.

"Don't." Laxus said with a grunt.

"Hey Cana you ready to go?" Lucy came out from the bathroom and apparently she'd asked Virgo for different clothes because man she looked good.

"Wow Luce you clean up nice." Gray said gesturing to her skin tight low cut black dress earning a scowl form Juvia, thankfully it was directed at Gray and not Luce, otherwise she woulda had to put the water mage in her place.

"Thanks." Lucy replied with a light blush dusting her cheeks making her chocolate brown eyes stand out even more.

Cana really took in what Luce was wearing. She had on vibrant blue stilettos, black sheer stocking with lace around the top where you could see the black garters attached coming out from underneath the material of the dress. Her eyes where smoky, lips a pale shiny pink and her make-up hid any redness without being obvious she'd just been crying her eyes out. But her hair, damn it was breath-taking. Styled in long soft curls falling haphazardly here and there, if Cana didn't know better she'd think Luce just climbed out of bed but it still, it looked, a bit too tidy for post sex hair. All in all, Luce looked like she was ready to get laid.

"Damn, if you don't find a guy I'll take you home." Cana said suggestively, not really kidding, since she was coming there anyway.

The two shared the joke, before Lucy replied, "You promise." With a saucy wink.

"Sure do. Well we're out of here, anyone that wants to join is welcome but don't go bringing drama with us cuz we're looking to have some fun." Cana said getting up, finishing off Lucy's last unclaimed shot and interlocking her right arm through Lucy's left as they headed out of the guild hall laughing.

* * *

 **Laxus POV**

He was shell shocked. There were no other words to describe the last hour or so. Bomb after bomb was thrust upon him. He'd always had a rather soft spot for Blondie, she was sexy as hell and knew it but she also reeked innocence. Maybe that's why he now found himself at a loss for words. Granted, those that really knew him, knew he wasn't big on talking about shit, but still that didn't stop him from being speechless. He wasn't surprised to notice all the other guild mates sitting around the table starring after the unlikely pair, some looked just as shocked as him and others sad.

"Damn Cosplayer has got it going on." Bickslow said to him as Team Natsu left, followed by Juvia. Mira and Lisanna gathered the mess left behind at the table, while Freed helped the sisters. Gajeel and Levy not far behind Team Natsu out the door. Their night here was officially over.

"Don't Bix." He found himself saying.

"Come on Boss, you know it… or maybe you know it a little too well." Bickslow said letting his tongue hang out. "What, you really tongue-tied now?" Bix asked, tilting his head to the side, his totems repeating 'tongue-tied.'

Laxus could only grunt because he was in fact still very thunderstruck.

"Are we following them or what, cuz if either one of them is looking to get laid then I'm more than game to help a girl out." Bickslow said, probably leering underneath his helmet.

Laxus let out a deep breath and stood. Bickslow and his totem entourage following not far behind.

"Night Mira, lock up please." Laxus's voice echoed around the near empty guild hall as they walked to the door.

"Sure, goodnight." She replied, as she was putting bottles back into position behind the bar.

"So we're going, right?" Bickslow asked once they'd reached the sidewalk outside the guild.

"Yeah Bix, we're going." Laxus replied with a smirk, suddenly ready to see just how much Blondie had changed while he wasn't looking.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

'It seems like no one followed us.' Lucy thought gratefully. She knew by the looks on their faces Cana had told their friends what'd happened but she really didn't feel like talking about it. Hell she didn't even feel like thinking about it. She pounded back a round of shots with Cana at the bar in the dance club. It wasn't packed, probably because it was a week night but there was still plenty of people scattered around the club and on the dance floor. When they finished a second round of shots Cana passed some jewel to the bartender and grabbed Lucy's had to follow her out on the dance floor.

The music had an erotic beat a she and Cana danced together front to front. Lucy closed her eyes as she let her body move with Cana's. Swiping her hair back from her face, she let her hand rest on top of her head as she gripped one of Cana's hips. Lucy felt someone move up behind her and dance against her backside. Instead of thinking about it too much she just went with it. It wasn't until the song and beat had change that she opened her eyes to notice Cana also had partner, the brunette grinned rather deviously once she caught Lucy's gaze. A hand moved up to rest on her right hip and gripped her in a way that made her breathless. The flashing lights caught on Cana's partner, glinting on metal and in a moment of shock she realized it was Bickslow that the brunette was dancing with. If he followed them here that meant there was a chance Laxus did as well.

For some reason her heart rate sped up to the point it felt like it might beat out of her chest. What if, what if the male - and she could tell he was male by a rather impressive bulge she was currently rubbing against - but what if her mystery partner was Laxus. 'Aw, hell. Just go with it.' She thought pressing her back more vigorously against her partner grinding her backside harder into his length. She's always been physically attracted to Laxus, he was usually the number one object of her 'personal' fantasies, especially after how much he changed and matured towards the guild once he was expelled. He not only attracted her on a physical level but intrigued her on a mental one as well. The male's other hand came up to rest on her other hip and she was pulled more firmly back. Arousal shot through her system making her moan lightly and causing her to rub her thighs together as heat and moisture pulled in her nether region. 'Please be Laxus.' She found herself repeating as a mantra over and over in her mind as she pressed harder into her partner. She wasn't sure why she didn't want some nameless faceless male behind her and instead hoped it was the Lightning Dragon Slayer but she refused to think too hard over her reasons

"I'm going to get another round. You coming?" Cana said to her over the music.

Lucy just shook her head no. Cana winked and grabbed Bickslow as they headed over to the bar.

One impressive circle of her hips had the male's hands gripping her tighter if possible.

"Keep it up Blondie and I'll take you right here." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips as he nuzzled her ear. Always one willing to cooperate when the time called for it, she moved all of her hair over to the other side of her neck, giving him free rein to move further down if he wished. Lauxs didn't hesitate once her neck was bared to him; it was barely a second before she felt his teeth scraping across the tender flesh of her neck. Lucy couldn't stop her back from arching or her hands coming up to wrap around the backside of his neck as she found herself once again moaning.

"You were serious then?" He whispered bringing his lips back up to her ear, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin.

She spun around pressing her front to his, one of his thighs moving into position between her legs as they continued to dance. His hands returned to her hips and moved a little further south to grip her ass. Lucy raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. For once she could enjoy Laxus's signature smirk up close and personal. Though, she found herself more moved by the heated, almost primal look in his eyes; it made her pride sing because she knew she had been the one to put it there. She pulled his neck down so she could whisper into his ear, not that he couldn't hear he with his dragon slayer hearing, she just planned to tease him a bit. Softly she asked "Serious about what?"

Never breaking their sensual dance, he moved his head slightly more in, so he could reach her ear. "I may have overheard you saying something about wanting to be fucked into oblivion until you couldn't remember your own name."

"Oh that." She said, suddenly pulling his earlobe between her teeth and lightly tugging on it. His groan vibrated against her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "I was very serious, why are you offering?"

"You know damn well that I am." He practically growled.

"Are you?" She teased moving her mouth down his neck, she sensuously licked from his shirt collar to just below his ear, laying her tongue flat and making swirling motions as she moved up. As she reached his lobe she whispered, "If not, I can always find someone else to appeased my appetite." As she once again nibbled on his ear with a bit more pressure than before.

The roar he let lose only fueled her arousal, thankfully it was lost among the loud club music. She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. His scowl only made her laugh harder. She pulled his head back down. "Then what are we waiting for, your place or mine?"

He grabbed her hand and lead her off the dance floor. As they made their way towards the exit she caught Cana's eye and saluted, earning a full belly laugh from the brunette.

Once out the club doors Laxus grabbed Lucy by her hips bringing them face to face. "Hang on tight." He said not giving her a second to prepare before they were off moving at lightning speed, rapidly coming down in front a rather impressive house on the edge of Magnolia. They stood still for a few seconds and Lucy was more than thankful. Moving that fast had not only made her dizzy but her stomach clenched in irritation. When she was sure it had passed, she nodded and then they were off, moving quickly to the front door. Laxus didn't even bother turning on the lights as he kicked the door closed begin them. Before Lucy could process the details of the space, she was hoisted up, her legs swiftly moving around his hips, as she was pressed against the nearest wall. She heard a glass fall and shatter as it was knocked carelessly to the ground, neither stopped to inspect the damage as Laxus kissed her deeply and aggressively. His mouth shooting an electric charge as their tongues clashed together. Shockingly it didn't hurt, on the contrary it had her toes curling as it traveled down to where he was erotically thrusting against her core. She moaned at the taste of him, rum and a flavor that was all Laxus. The unadulterated animalistic sound that rumbled from his chest as she sucked his tongue into her mouth had him breaking the kiss as he panted, "Too many clothes."

Lucy couldn't agree more. His strength was dizzying as he effortlessly kept her in place, tearing his shirt off his body, the button's sound ringing around them as they scattered across the hard floor. He helped her wrench her dress off, gripping from the bottom which had ridden almost to her stomach and tossing it off into the distance. He growled as he took in her lingerie, the sheer black lace of her bra, panties and garter belt highlighting the curves of her body in a carnal game of peek-a-boo. She gripped his sides hard with her thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck moving herself up. With her breasts now thrusted in his face, he sucked an already peddled nipple into his mouth through the black fabric.

"Pants. Off. Now." She commanded as he continued to tease and torment her. She heard the telltale sound of his belt and the breath of relief he made at no longer being bound by the constraining material. She lowered her upper body back down and reached between her thighs to grasp his member. He grunted as she slid her core against him.

"Blondie, panties." He all but panted as she continued to torture him with her hands, rubbing him center.

"Sparky rip them off." She purred into his ear, capturing his lobe and nibbling on it almost too hard.

His hands roughly moved to her hips easily tearing through the delicate material on the sides. The lace fell away and she wasted no time positioning him at her entrance. His hands gripped the underside of her thighs so hard she was sure he'd leave bruises behind. With no need for plenaries, her core already completely saturated, there was no resistance as he slammed into her waiting depths.

"Fuuuuccck Blondie, you're so damn tight." He groaned his neck cording in strain as he thrust into her again and again.

"Laxus, god please don't stop!" She panted as she felt him hit her pleasure center, moving to continue his onslaught, prodding against it over and over seeming to know her body better than she did.

His thickness and length was maddening, as he stretched her to her limits but 'god how amazing it felt.' She thought letting her neck and back arch off the wall. Broken moans and unintelligible sounds where all she was capable of as he continued his almost feral pace. "Come on Lucy, don't hold back, cum for me." He all but growled, angling himself closer so he could rub his pelvis against her clitoris with each plunge. She saw stars as she felt small pulses of electricity hitting her inside. Her insides already so tightly wound, clamped down on him like a vice as the pressure finally became too much, her nerves bursting as her insides gripped his length clenching and unclenching in an internal throbbing that never seemed to end. He wasn't far behind her as he snarled, roughly biting down on her neck, breaking skin as he shot his essence deep into her warm waiting milking depths.

As they both calmed their breathing, Laxus gently removed his teeth from her neck, licking over the mark. Lucy pulled his upper body close sighing into a hug, groaning when she felt his length slip from her. "That was amazing." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're damn right it was." Laxus rumbled with a cocky tone.

Lucy wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face, even if it was somewhat well deserved. "There's only one problem."

"Oh yeah?" Laxus pulled back to make eye contact. "What's that?" He asked when she still didn't answer concern now visible in his eyes.

"Well you see, I still remember my name. It seems someone hasn't kept up his end of the bargain." Lucy challenged with a smirk of her own.

He barked out a laugh and used one hand to grab his pants and lift them higher on his hips, never letting Lucy touch the ground. Once adjusted he walked through the hall, she'd forgotten about the broken glass and was reminded as it crunched under his feet before he started the trek up the stairs.

"We have all night, ask me if you remember your name in the morning." He said with his corky grin firmly back in place, opening a door to what must be his bedroom and thrusting her down on a bed. He moved back to the door closing it, she could hear him kicking off his shoes and the rustle of his remaining clothes. When he turned back towards her, his stormy grey eyes actually glowed in the dark as he slowly stalked across the room. Lucy's body hummed in anticipation for the night that had apparently only just began.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. If there's anything you think that needs work, I missed an error or something that felt disjointed, please let me know. Also, I'd love to know just you opinion in general. If you read my other work and notice a certain similarity between a recent Dare with a certain Rune Mage and what happens with Cana, this is actually where that idea stemmed from, but at the time it felt - idk too much. Unfortunately (maybe not for you readers) but this story kept plaguing me. I think it's the reason I haven't been able to move forward with Her Secret. Hopefully now that I got this out, I can continue with that. But I will say, this is only just the beginning for this story and I will maybe do a prequel at some point with how a certain Captain and Celestial Mage met. I love Lahar and even though he's *gulps* dead, I want to give his character a little more story then the few moments we really get to see him in the Anime. Thanks for reading and as always Happy Reading!**


End file.
